Leaf City
by Nameless-Anonymous-Author
Summary: In the crime society of Konoha, these are the queens. Sakura controls the drugs, Hinata is a Madame, Tenten deals in weapons and murder, and Ino knows everything. AU.


disclaimer: standard

beta: PerfectlyPrecious

* * *

Konoha is a large city. A city so massive, it is easy to be lost between breaths. It is the party center of the world, home to the most expensive real estate and the most elite citizens. It's where millionaires stay and billionaires play. It's the land of money and clubs and parties. It's the city of dreams.

It is also the city of the deepest, darkest slums. It's the city of the scum that other scum reject. It's the home to the dark alleys filled with shadowy creatures. It's the land of addicts and drunks, a place where bodies lay un-mourned and mutilated in the street. It's the place of the most atrocious crimes and fearsome monsters lurking in the dark.

Konoha is the city where one person can wake up to the greatest view money can buy, and by the end of the day, be lying dead in a pool of filth and blood, stripped and robbed.

A very high ranked member of the most powerful gang in Konoha, and a ruthless man himself, Uchiha Ashika seems to be invincible to the world he thrives in. He is protected by his name, by his bodyguards, and by his guns. He has enough power to believe that he is untouchable by both law enforcement and criminals alike.

Until the day he wakes up tied to a chair, absolutely naked, with no idea of what is happening. The room he is inside is a cheap apartment room. The plaster on the thin walls is cracking, revealing the meager insulation, and it is completely empty except for him. There are no windows and only one door to his room.

"Don't try to move." His head swivels to see a female silhouette leaning against the door frame. "The drug I gave you will incapacitate you another 72 hours."

"Who-?" His brain is going into overdrive. His thoughts are clear and sharp, but his body will not respond to his commands. Everything refuses to move.

"I'm surprised you don't know me, Uchiha." The female moves closer and he squints to make out her face in the dim lighting.

"Sakura." The name leaves his mouth as soon as he spots the familiar bubblegum pink hair. The woman has jade eyes, framed by a heart shaped face. She is also quite petite. Normally, that combination would result in adorableness. She, on the other hand, only evokes terror.

"That's right, Uchiha," the woman snarls, "It's me, Sakura. And I'm here to talk about the last shipment that I never got paid for."

Ashika doesn't let the horror of realization show on his face. "Sasuke handles that. I don't control the cash flow."

"You know what?" Sakura glides closer, until she is right before him. Her face is hard in the darkness and her eyes are harder still. "I think you may be lying."

"It's true," Ashika protests, "I don't handle the drugs. I don't run that part of the operation."

Sakura cocks her head. "That's not what my little birdy tells me. My very well paid birdy, I might add. I think you better start telling the truth."

"Let me go, Sakura. No matter what happens from here on, you're fucking screwed. At least if you let me go, your body will be tossed into the sewers instead displayed for the whole city to see," Ashika growls, his temper boiling.

Sakura clucks her tongue and steps backwards, folding her arms over her chest. "Uchiha, you are quite the dumb one. Do you really think that I am the only one who has noticed you aren't paying your dues?"

The door opens on cue, and another three figures walk in.

The one farthest to the right speaks first. "That's right, asshole. You know what? Your little cronies actually demanded I give them some of my more expensive weaponry, free of charge, because they were Uchiha's."

She is a woman of athletic build, with narrowed brown eyes and dark brown hair. Her movements are fluid but sharp as steel.

"Do you ever wonder where they went, Uchiha?" The woman questions, her voice deceptively soft. She doesn't wait for him to answer. "They're still rotting in my basement."

"That's not my fault, Tenten," Ashika protests.

"They worked under you," Tenten counters smoothly, "and unless you are suggesting you have lost control of your faction, then they responded to you. Do you know what happened to them before they died?"

"You fucked them?"

His sentence is not even finished before a knife is embedded into the chair, a millimeter from his neck.

"I swear, the next time I won't miss, Uchiha," she warns darkly, twirling another knife around her fingers.

The next woman who speaks is from behind him, although he never notices her move out his sight. She leans so her mouth is next to his ear and says one thing.

"I am Sakura's little birdy."

Hair so blond that it could be white, and eyes like the rumbling sea, it's none other than Ino. Spy master extraordinaire, with eyes and ears everywhere and knowledge about everything and everyone. She's beautiful but forgettable, because she prefers it that way.

"Perhaps I will cut off a piece of your dick for every time one of your men has raped one of my girls." The final one speaks as she walks forward and kneels before Ashika. She eyes his penis critically. "Although there may not be enough of it to actually cut it."

Hair like the night sky, accentuated with blue streaks, and ivory eyes with aristocratic features creates a delicate look about Hinata. She is anything but.

"You can't rape a whore," Ashika spits out, bristling at her insult.

Hinata laughs, a tilting, eerie sound as her fingers creep closer to his penis. "Your stupidity knows no bounds, Uchiha. Do you understand what you do when you ruin one of my girl's? You cost me money. And clients." She grabs his penis and squeezes. As he howls, she continues to speak. "Both of which I like very much."

"Do you understand now, Uchiha?" Tenten's hand rests on the holster of her gun. "Why you are not about to die?"

Tears still stream down his face as Hinata releases him, and the pain renders him unable to respond.

"We want our money and certain things changed," Sakura continues.

"Or we'll find you again," Hinata promises, her voice almost hopeful.

The three turn to file out leaving him still naked and immobile.

"I'll be watching, darling. Have fun getting out." He has forgotten about Ino, and he only becomes conscious of the fact that she is no longer behind him long after she is out the door. He can see the ropes that bound him to the chair fall to the floor, but he still cannot move.

He opens his mouth to scream and is horrified to find he can no longer produce a sound.


End file.
